Connected at the Wrist
by neversleepingbeauty
Summary: PartII: Zuko & Katara are no longer connected at the wrist, but at the heart. But just because they're in love doesn't mean they are off scott free. They must rescue Iroh, escape the Fire Nation, hopefully find the Avatar, and avoid Azula. Zutara.
1. Broken Captives

All right here it is my first undrabble fic, please enjoy I shall talk more at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar I just write about it!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 1: Broken Captives**

The cell at the bottom of the fire navy transport ship was small, dark, and cold, very cold. Although the temperature was freezing they did not huddle together for warmth. Even though they were "rock cuffed" to each other, neither of them acknowledged the other. There was no fighting, no apologies, no talking because the two great benders spirit's had finally been broken.

vvvvv

Katara sat there in the dark, chilly cell with her arm connected to _him_, but right now he wasn't the one on her mind, she wanted nothing to do with _him. _The water tribe girl was thinking about her conversation she had with Aang before Ty Lee, Mai and several Dai Lee ambushed them and took her back to Azula. Remembering what Aang had said made her want to cry…

_ "Aang can I speak to you in private for a second?" _

_ "Sure Katara," he beamed getting up and followed her away from the campfire._

_ "Ok Aang first I just want you to know this took me a lot of courage to tell you this. Ok now the thing is…that I kinda like you as more than a friend, do you think we could be more?" Katara blushed waiting for his answer. On the inside Aang was so happy to hear these words but he did not show it on the outside._

_ "I'm sorry Katara I can't like you that way in order to control the Avatar State," he said in monotone careful to not let his true feelings spill out._

_ "But Aang…" She stammered with tears in her eyes._

_ "I'm sorry," he said walking away leaving her standing there all alone. _

She let a silent tear slide down her face and onto the cold metal floor below her.

vvvvv

Zuko sat there in the dark silence of the cell, his arm connected to _her._ He didn't want to think of _her_ because it made him feel like a terrible person, which he probably was at this point. He should have never trusted Azula he didn't know what he was thinking. He remembered her words to him before she double-crossed him and sent him off with the Avatar's friend to the Fire Nation in this dank ship…

_ "Azula I think it would be wise to…" Zuko said to Azula when the Dai Lee agents brought the captured water tribe girl to them._

_ "Now Zuzu what gives you the idea that you're allowed to think around here," Azula said in a sinister voice._

_ "But Azula…"_

_ "Dai Lee arrest Prince Zuko," she commanded. _

_ "What! What are you doing I thought we were working together!" He shouted enraged and confused as the Dai Lee chained him with rock to a silent Katara._

_ "Ha ha, big brother I can't believe you had forgotten your favorite mantra. I was merely using you to help me fight her and the Avatar, because as much as I hate to admit it you are a skilled fighter. But it's astounding that you actually thought I would let you go home and have father just give you back the throne, when I'm so close to gaining it."_

_ "You, I hate you!" Zuko yelled as he threw a fire blast with his free hand at Azula, but unfortunately the Fire Princess dodged it._

_ "Mai, Ty Lee take these Dai Lee agents and escort the prisioners to the Fire Nation where my father will decide what to do with them." _

Zuko grimaced in the darkness, wondering why she had to have born.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hello everybody!

So how was the first chappie. I took a rest from my drabbles to write this fic and I'm so excited about it. I feel I must redeem Zuko as we all await the arrival of season three and keep the Zutara spirit alive. So on that note please leave me some reviews I should update tomorrow, k!

Beauty


	2. Truce

Disclaimer: Ah the disclaimer, painfully reminding me that I don't own Avatar!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 2: Truce**

As the ship rocked back and forth on the waves of the Fire Nation waters, Katara decided to break the eerie silenceeven though she was stillangry with_ him._

"Zuko," she muttered quietly.

"What?" he growled.

"What are they gonna do to us when we reach the Fire Nation?"

"Well, we'll either be imprisoned for the rest of our lives, made into slaves, or most likely executed," he spat. At the thought of her near future the normally brave Katara started to cry once again. "Shut up peasant I don't want to hear anymore crying!"

"If it wasn't for you, Angry Jerk, none of this would be happening!" she sobbed.

"Don't you dare blame your stupid capture on me girl, it's bad enough I'm stuck to you!" Zuko shouted.

"Fine. Ok look," she stated calming down a little bit, "if we are going to get through this in any way we need to call a truce."

"As much as I hate to admit it you're right," he reluctantly agreed.

"Ok then truce?" She held out her free hand for him to shake.

"Truce," he said unenthusiastically and shook her hand.

"So now what?" Katara sighed.

"Well if we want to have any chance of escaping we need to hope they will stop the ship at a regular Fire Nation port, before we stop at the Royal Port."

"Why is that?" the water tribe peasant asked with wide eyes.

"Because if we escape in to the Royal Capital, we will most likely get caught again."

"Why?" Zuko sighed at her question he was getting tired of explaining everything to her.

"Because the rich citizens of the Capital will notice my scar and you will stick out like a soar thumb with blue eyes and dark skin."

"But we are wearing Fire Nation clothing," she pointed out as she tugged on the collar of her red peasant dress she was given to put on when she was captured.

"Doesn't matter, we'll be caught. But as I was saying if we stop at another port in a poorer city we'll have a better chance of escaping while stuck together."

"Why?"

"Ugh you're like a child! Anyway, because one; poorer people do not follow the affairs of the Royal Family as much as the rich, and two; there are more half bred people in poor cities, so blue eyes won't be as noticeable," explained Zuko impatiently. Just then the two captives heard the guards in the narrow hallway of the ship conversing.

"I heard we are to stop Fei Teng's port before we reach the Royal Capital."

"Ugh why? That town is so dumpy and full of poor people!"

"Yea I know it's because Miss Ty Lee has to stretch her legs."

"Are we taking the prisoners ashore also?"

"No I don't think so." That was all Katara needed to hear, she had a plan.

"Good now we can escape!" she whispered quite optimistically to Zuko.

"No you heard them, we have to stay in the ship," he whispered back.

"Nope I have a plan." Here we go thought Zuko. "All you have to do is ask the guards if you can speak with Mai…"

"Why?" he interrupted.

"Because she likes you and if you flirt with her you can most likely persuade her to let us out for some "fresh air."

"No way am I flirting with her!" the Firebender protested, raising his voice.

"Shh, quiet down! Would you rather die?" Katara whispered, annoyed.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Great!"

vvvvv

"Lady Mai permission to enter?" shouted a guard from outside Mai quarter's, which was above where Katara and Zuko were being held.

"Permission granted," she said in her usual dull voice as the large man entered. "What is it?"

"One of the prisoners wishes to speak with you, Milady."

"Oh really which one," asked Mai, who was now interested.

"The banished prince, Milady."

"Tell the prisoner I'll be down there shortly you are dismissed," her normally bored voice rang with a hint of excitement.

"Yes Lady Mai." After the hulking guard exited her room, Mai walked up to the mirror. She fixed her hair and straightened her long black dress, before leaving. On her way down to the dungeon, she smiled at the thought of Zuko wanting to _talk_ to _her._ What the young noble didn't realize was it was all part of the plan.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

And Chappie 2 is complete!!!!!

How'd ya like it. There was a lot of dialogue in there. Whoo! Well please tell me what you think. Oh and a big thank you to **PowderedSugar**, my first reviewer! See ya next chapter I'll update tomorrow.

Beauty


	3. Flirting and Escaping

Disclaimer: No I don't own Avatar!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 3: Flirting and Escaping**

"What do I say to her?"

"Just flirt with her."

"How, I'm terrible with girls, I've only been on one date in my whole entire life!"

"What are you better with boys?"

"Shut up you stupid peasant!"

"Don't yell at me, I was just making a joke, jerk!"

"Fine, never mind. Now what should I say to Mai?"

"Just give her a couple compliments and…" Katara was cut off by a familiar monotone voice at the door.

"Zuko, you wish to speak to me?"

"Uh yes." The heavy metal door opened, as the two prisoners eyes adjusted to the dim light they saw the depressing girl step into the cell.

"So what did you have to say hurry it up we'll be docking soon," Mai said trying not to sound thrilled that she was talking to her crush.

"Um actually it's about that," Zuko replied shakily.

"About what?"

"Uh…um when we dock I was wondering if I could come ashore to for some fresh air."

"No, Azula said you have to stay chained to her at all times."

"Well I guess she'd have to come along to since we're attached and everything, but you know I much rather be attached to you."

"Really why?" Mai asked hiding her blush in the dim light.

"Let's see, your much prettier, smarter, and a better fighter then that Water Nation filth," Zuko added in a deep voice getting a hang of flirting, while Mai let a soft giggle pass her lips.

"Hey I'm right here Earthbended to your wrist!" Katara said annoyed at his nasty comments toward her.

"Quiet peasant! You should thank Zuko for letting you get some fresh air. I'll come get you when we dock in Fei Teng." Mai spoke while turning to exit the dark dungeon. Phase one was already complete, now to make a phase two thought Katara, as the iron door shut behind the Fire Nation Noble.

vvvvv

Katara and Zuko's eyes had trouble adjusting to the bright sunlight on their faces as they stepped out of the ship and on to land. The two teens were walking between Mai and Ty Lee with two guards following them. Katara heard Ty Lee droning on about how cute Sokka was, but Katara was to busy drinking in her surroundings. Zuko lowered his down to Katara's ear and whispered,

"Ok remember the plan, on the count of three run as fast as you can through the busy market and into the woods. Don't stop until I say."

She nodded her head. She still didn't trust Zuko all that much, but it was the only "phase two" they had right now. Mai interrupted Katara's thoughts,

"Hey Zuko what did you whisper to her?"

"Three!" Shouted Zuko, as him and Katara took off through the marketplace. Mai and Ty Lee had no time to stand there and be confused they raced after the two cuffed fugitives, while the guards rushed back to the ship for back up.

Katara whizzed past shouting vendors, pushed past slow shoppers, zig-zagged between carts, and dodged Mai's flying weapons, while pulling Zuko along. As they passed a cabbage cart Zuko quickly knocked it over causing pandemonium and slow Azula's friends down. As the crowd of people thickened the two heard a man shout "My cabbages!" and Ty Lee scream, "They're getting away." Slowing down to a jog the pair of linked fugitives gave each other a quick smile of triumph, as they headed away from the bustling town and into the muggy forest.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Greetings!

So I was feeling really lazy and didn't want to write this today, but then I saw all of your lovely reviews! Thank you so much, in no time I was like all focused and ready to write chappie 3! Well thanks again and tell me what you think.

Beauty


	4. Trekking Through the Forest

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last chapter what makes you think I own it this chapter.

Oh and just so you are aware a Porkupig is the animal that attacked Appa in _Appa's Lost Days_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 4: Trekking Through The Forest**

"Ok we can stop now," Zuko told Katara when he was sure they weren't being chased anymore. The two captives took a seat on the forest floor each trying to catch their breath. When he could successfully breath again Zuko spoke, "When did you learn how to run so fast?"

"When you started chasing us," Katara snapped. Zuko could tell she was still upset with him, but honestly he couldn't blame her.

"Oh," he replied quietly. They both sat there for a while in silence.

"Well I think the next step would to find an Earthbender to uncuff us. There has got to be at least one somewhere in the Fire Nation," stated Katara out of the blue.

"I agree so we should start heading toward the next town, maybe we can find out some information about any Earthbenders there," added Zuko. The pair stood up and started to trudge through the humid forest.

vvvvv

After about an hour and a half of walking the two, escaped criminals were extremely tired Katara especially. She was lagging as far behind Zuko as the rock cuffs would allow. She was exhausted from the extreme heat, all the walking, and the escape, usually Katara was the one who always kept going and never complained, but not this time. This time she didn't have to keep a group together, because as much as Zuko wanted to he could not leave her.

"Uhhhhh. I hate this why is it so hot in the Fire Nation?" She moaned for the seventh time.

"Ugh will you just shut up! I'm sick and tired of hearing you moan and complain! I'm just as tired and hot as you!" Shouted Zuko.

"Fine, fine sorry, I just hope we will get to a town soon."

"I think there might be a town past this valley that's up ahead, we might not get there by nightfall."

"Why it's not so far," asked Katara.

"Because climbing up and down a valley takes a lot of energy that we don't have," answered the Firebender impatiently.

"I think we can do it," Katara said, with her optimism and will to go on back.

"Well I say it's a bad idea so we're not doing it," Zuko protested.

"Why are you suddenly the boss!" The Waterbender snapped.

"Because I am older and smarter!" He snapped back just to egg her on a bit. The pair stopped to finish their argument at the edge of the hill that lead down to the forest valley.

"Well if you ask me, _Zuzu,_ I think you're just a…" Just as Katara was screaming at him he heard an alarming groaning noise.

"Wait did you hear that?" Asked Zuko, ignoring the fact that she called him Zuzu.

"This better not be a trick."

"No it's not, I really heard something," he said as he scanned the woods around them.

"You know it's really hard for me to trust you after…"

"Shhh there it is again," he interrupted shushing the unconvinced Katara.

"Grrrrruuuh Grrruuuhhh!" The noise sounded again as the bushes rustled about 25 feet in front of them.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Uh yes," Katara nervously said. The groaning creature came out of the bushes revealing itself as a big brown, quilled pig, with tusks.

"That's a Porkupig, and it looks like it is about to attack," Zuko announced as he subconsciously moved in front of Katara as much as he could despite the cuffs, she noticed this and was a little surprised that he was trying to protect her. Suddenly the hideous beast began to charge right at Zuko. The 17 year old threw a short blast of at the enraged animal, but missed. The enraged Porkupig then jumped up and collided with Zuko's right shoulder with such force it sent itself and the two linked humans tumbling down the hill.

As Katara rolled down the hill in a quite uncomfortable way, everything was a blur. Finally her and the Banished Prince came to a stop after rolling down the hill, into the valley and landing in a stream. She sat up in the stream feeling sore and dizzy. The young girl looked at Zuko who was sprawled out in the water next to her moaning in pain. She noticed the fowl animal left about five quills in his right shoulder and upper arm, and four in his upper right chest. Then she turned her attention to the Porkupig who was regaining it's composure ready to strike again. The beast started to charge at Katara who was sitting in the stream with a semi-conscious Zuko attached to her. Thinking fast the Master Waterbender water whipped the charging Porkupig with one hand. After getting whipped with water for a fourth time the creature decided taking out its anger on them wasn't worth and trotted away. Katara rested for a quick second then turned to the injured Zuko, whose wounds were turning the water around them a dull crimson. She had to help him even though he has proved to be a jerk in the past he actually tried to protect her.

"This is going to hurt," Katara whispered unsteadily to the semi-conscious teenager, as she grasped a quill that was embedded in his shoulder.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Good Afternoon!

Sorry I'm leaving you at sort of a cliffy. But that makes it more interesting! I am also sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, I'll try to work on that. Well thank you all for the stupendous reviews! Until next time!!!

Beauty


	5. Out of Line

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Avatar owns me!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 5: Out of Line**

Zuko slowly opened his eyelids after passing out from the extreme amount of pain in his right side, but right now he didn't feeling anything at all. He was concentrating on the beautiful blue eyed, smiling angel leaning over him outlined by the pink and orange sunset above. She was exquisite with two crystal blue pools for eyes, tea dark skin, long mocha tresses that framed her face, and a blinding smile. Then she spoke, "Zuko." "Zuko." "Zuko!" That's when the Firebender snapped out of it. All of his senses came rushing back to him, he wasn't dead, he was quite alive lying in a cold stream at the bottom of a valley with the Water Tribe peasant hovering over him.

"What are you doing get off me!" Zuko shouted because he was humiliated at himself for thinking she was a beautiful angel. Katara's smiled faded at his words.

"I was healing you if you haven't noticed your shoulder is good as new!"

"Fine." He said as the two stood up

"Fine? I think a simply thank you would be nice!" Katara yelled, she was worried about him and helped and all she got was a fine? "You know, I'm sorry I even cared! I was right before you are a terrible person, you just had to betray everyone and now you can't be thankful for anything!" She paused for a second before going on, "You know, you're just as nasty as the scar on your face!"

Zuko looked down putting a hand up to his left eye, with a hurt expression plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry Zuko that was really out of line. I shouldn't said that," Katara said, her mood switching from rage to regret when she saw the damage her comments did to him. Though Zuko was a jerk Katara didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings, she just let her anger get the best of her sometimes.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get moving and find somewhere to sleep before nightfall," Zuko answered quietly, avoiding eye contact with Katara. Silently Katara bended the water out of their clothes, then they walked out of the stream and went to find some sort of shelter.

After a half hour of walking in complete and utter silence the two linked benders spotted a hollowed out tree. Night was creeping up on them so they decided that this stop would do for shelter. Zuko laid down on his back as far away from _her_ as he could and closed his eyes. As Katara laid down on her back ready for sleep she whispered to the Banished Prince:

"Good Night Zuko, I'm sorry." She listened for a response, but none came. So the young Waterbender fell asleep wishing she could have taken back those hurtful words.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hello Readers!

Sorry it's short and it took me a bit to update, work was being a jerk! Anyway I'm so happy with my reviews!!!! So I definitely will update again tomorrow, this story and my drabbles!

Beauty


	6. Friends

Ready for a much awaited Zutara moment? I am!!

Disclaimer: I own Avatar and James Franco is my boyfriend! (Sarcasm people!)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 6: Friends**

Katara awoke to the late morning sun pouring its light into the hollow tree. She turned to her side to see Zuko sitting up next to her wide a wake, staring blankly ahead.

"How long have you been a wake?" The sleepy girl asked.

"Since dawn," the sullen teen answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," Zuko replied. Katara knew it was probably because he didn't want to have to talk to her. She could tell he was still upset from yesterday.

"So we will get to town today right?" She asked.

"Yes we should get moving," he said in a bland voice. They walked out into valley heading up to the side opposite the one they tumbled down. Katara hated that Zuko was so quiet.

"So I hope there's food at this next town, because I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Platypus-Bear!" She joked although she got zero response from Zuko. "Look I know you are upset with me and you don't want to be attached to me but we do have to get along if we want to go our separate ways. And I know it is hard for both of us to get along because of our past record as enemies, so let's forget all that, like we just met a minute ago." Katara explained as she stopped to face Zuko, who was still thinking about her words. Then Katara outstretched her unbound arm and held out her hand for Zuko and said:

"Hi I'm Katara of the Water Tribe! Who are you?" For a second the golden-eyed boy just stared at her bewildered and weary, but then grabbed her hand with his free hand and shook it.

"I'm Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Nice to meet you Zuko of the Fire Nation, do you think we can be friends?" She added with a hopeful smile. He thought about her question, thinking that maybe having a friend would be a good thing.

"That would be… nice," he replied quietly with a slight smile that was barely noticeable, but Katara noticed. The two friends continued up the side of the valley to the town.

vvvvv

They arrived at the town of Hei Yi Se in the early afternoon. It was a slightly bigger town than Fei Teng. There was a central market surrounded by a tight ring of house and other buildings, there were a few smaller houses in the outskirts of the town. Zuko figured these one of these houses would be more hospitable to them because the people who lived there were most likely poorer than the rest of the citizens in the town.

"Well what story do we them, because if they know we're fugitives running away from the Fire Nation Princess they will most likely turn us in for a reward," Zuko asked Katara.

"Leave that to me!" Zuko nodded nervous for what she was going to say. The pair walked up to a little house and Katara knocked on the small wooden door. A middle-aged woman with brown eyes and black hair streaked with gray, answered.

"May I help you," she asked taking the appearances of the to shabby looking teenagers who were connected at the wrist. The boy with the scar seemed familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Well ma'am, my boyfriend and were traveling back from my mother's house when we were robbed and attacked by a group of Earthbenders. They took everything then cuffed us together with rocks, and we were wondering if you would be so kind to allow us to stay the night at your house?" Katara said this with fake tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course, you can you poor dears. I am Lin Yi, come in, come in!" the frail woman said. Katara and Zuko stepped into to the house. "What are your names?"

"I'm Li," replied Zuko.

"And I'm Qua Mai," exclaimed Katara.

"Nice to meet you Li and Qua Mai. Please sit down at the table while I get my husband," she instructed merrily running down the small hallway as the two sat down.

"Boyfriend?" Zuko whispered to Katara.

"The story is more believable that way," she whispered back. Lin Yi came back out with her husband who was also middle-aged and frail with brown eyes and gray streaked black hair.

"This is my husband Kahn."

"Nice to meet you, my wife told me about your predicament and we'd be happy to let you stay the night in our spare room," Kahn bellowed.

"Thank you," the pair of teens said in unison.

"Of course now you must be hungry!" Lin Yi happily cried making herself busy in the kitchen.

"So this might be an odd question, but do you know if there are any friendly Earthbenders near by that can unbind our wrists?" Asked Zuko getting to the point.

"We really shouldn't be telling you this, but there is a band of Earthbending rebels who hide out in the cliffs about ten miles from here and they don't hurt civilians. They might help you, but you didn't hear that from us," explained Kahn in a whisper.

"Ok how about some lunch?" Suggested the kind Lin Yi as she set small plates of food on the table in front of the starving teenagers.

vvvv

After lunch was finished and everyone was full, Lin Yi made some tea for her guests and husband.

"It's Jasmine I hope you like it," she said as handed out the mugs of tea.

"It's delicious, thank you," replied Katara taking a sip. Then the Waterbender turned to see Zuko staring at the tea in front of him with a hurt expression on his face.

"Li, are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, I fine," he answered his voice cracking a little bit, as if he was trying not to cry. Katara knew something was wrong and she is the type of person who likes to get to the bottom of it.

"Thank for the tea Lin Yi but we are very tired and want to turn in early could you show us to the guest room," politely asked Katara.

"Of course dear, follow me." Lin Yi showed them to the tiny guest room and shut the door as she left. Katara looked at Zuko who was clearly upset.

"Zuko do you want to talk about it," she said concerned. Then something happened she never thought would, the mighty, stubborn, Prince Zuko burst into tears.

"The tea…the tea reminded me of my Uncle. My Uncle, the only person in the world who cared for me besides my mother, the only one who stood up for me, the only person who gave up a life of luxury to accompany in my banishment, the only one who wanted to help me with my bending, my only friend for the longest time, and I betrayed him…I betrayed him. Katara you were right I am a terrible person," Zuko sobbed, not caring he was crying in front of her. All this pain has been bottled up inside him for so long he didn't care. He then made eye contact with the concerned blue-eyed girl in front of him. She didn't say anything, she just took her free arm and pulled him into a hug, and he didn't fight it. The two just stood in the middle of the guest room for a while hugging. Right now they weren't criminals, friends, or enemies, just a boy and a girl.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hey, Hey, Hey!

How was that! Yes I know it was a bit OOC cause Zuko cried, but I wanted to show his softer side. So I can't believe I have so many reviews this is just pure awesomeness! Thanks, see ya in chappie 7!!!!!!

Beauty


	7. Journey

Disclaimer: Hey people I don't own Avatar!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 7: Journey**

Bright and early the next morning the duo left Lin Yi and Kahn's house and set out to find the Earthbending rebels. Lin Yi gave them what little food she had for their travels and a waterskin full of fresh water, little did she know it'd be used for bending. Katara and Zuko bid the kind couple farewell and continued into the forest on their way to the cliffs to find the Earthbenders.

Ever since their little heartfelt conversation in the guest bedroom he couldn't get Katara out of his head. The way she held him, it was so sincere. Secretly he hoped she had a hidden attraction to him, like he had to her. Zuko told himself this was crazy he can't think of her that way it wasn't they were too different, nobody would accept it, and besides he was pretty sure she was somewhat involved with the Avatar. Subconsciously Zuko sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked while stepping over a large root in the ground.

"Nothing is wrong," he replied.

"Oh, well I was just wondering where you are gonna go after we are separated?"

"I am probably going to sneak into the Fire Palace's dungeons and break out my Uncle some how, and apologize to him," Zuko answered while staring at his moving feet. "Where are you going to go?" He asked hoping she would say "With you." Instead she said,

"I'm going to find Aang, and my friends some how." Katara then thought of Aang for the first time since the she was on the Navy Ship and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Zuko saw the hurt on her face, that's when he knew.

"You love the Avatar don't you?" He asked quietly already knowing the answer.

"Yea I do, but he can't love me back," her voiced cracked.

"Why?"

"Because he has to control the Avatar State, and to do that he cannot love any one person," as soon as she said that she began to cry. Zuko stopped and embraced her like she did for him the night before. They stood their for a minute then she broke the hug.

"I guess it was my turn right," she tried to laugh.

"Well that's what friends are for," Zuko replied blushing a bit. Before moving on, Katara wiped the tears from her face and said to Zuko,

"You know his rejection hurt me but with each passing day I feel a little better." She ended with a smile. Zuko couldn't help but think maybe she was falling for him too. Then the connected fugitives continued on their journey.

vvvvv

Zuko and Katara kept a steady pace even through the hot mid day sun. They noticed the ground was getting muddy and squishy under their feet.

"This area probably used to be a swamp or lake or something, but mostly dried up because of the heat," explained Zuko.

"I think we only have a mile or so left correct?"

"Yeah, I hope," he answered it was hard to gauge how far they were, but they had been walking all day only stopping once for lunch. Suddenly Zuko couldn't pick up his feet. "Katara I can't move!"

"Me neither, and I think we're sinking too!" Katara shouted.

"Quicksand, we must be in quicksand," Zuko said frantically. His uncle once told him how to escape quicksand. The Firebender racked his brain for the solution as the quicksand covered his kneecaps, then it came to him. He called to Katara who seemed to be sinking faster than him, "Okay Katara try to go down on your stomach and float to the edge."

"Okay," she said quite panicky. They both float on their stomachs to the edge and climb back onto solid ground. After they caught their breath the Waterbender spoke,

"Thanks Zuko."

"For what?"

"Well one for thinking quick and two for using my real name."

"Uh yea don't mention it," Zuko blushed a little bit, he found himself doing that a lot lately. The two benders found themselves getting tired from the heat.

"Hey lets just take a short nap I mean we are almost there," suggested Katara.

"Yea that's a good idea," he replied with a yawn. The pair laid down under the shade of a tree and quickly fell asleep.

vvvvv

It was in the late afternoon when Katara awoke with a start. She really didn't know why she did, except that when she did wake up something didn't feel right. Everything was too quiet. Katara shook the sleeping Zuko.

"Zuko, Zuko wake up." Stirring he looked up at her groggily annoyed she had woken him, but then he noticed her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

"I don't know but something is." Then with out a rock flew past Katara's head she barely dodged it. "Earthbenders, were not that close."

"No Dai Lee, look!" Zuko pointed to four Dai Lee agents who came out from behind trees, as him and Katara stood up.

"That means…" she gasped.

"Mai and Ty Lee!" Zuko finished with a growl. Katara and Zuko took a fighting stance as more Dai Lee agents appeared surrounding the two escaped criminals.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I'm Sorry!

It's been so long, I apologize. I have been quite busy and I know in my drabbles I said I would update yesterday, but I got caught up in something else. But do not worry I shall update tomorrow and only one more week till X-mas break, so more free time! Anyway how was it? Yea I know a little sappy but do not fear! Next chappie has some action and there will be a surprise at the end of it! So ta ta for now!!!!

Beauty


	8. Teamwork

Disclaimer: So guess what? I don't own Avatar!!!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 8: Teamwork**

"Dai Lee stand down Ty Lee and I can handle it from here," Mai said her voice echoing with anger as she approached the two. Since Ty Lee was nowhere to be found Zuko guessed she would ambush them from behind and block their chi. Thinking fast he whispered into Katara's ear,

"Move a little too the left." And to his surprise she did it with out questioning him.

"Stop whispering to her!" Commanded Mai, she was so mad about being tricked that she was acting just like Azula. "Ty Lee now." Sure enough Ty Lee jumped out of a tree planning to land right behind the chained fugitives, instead she landed in the quicksand that they had moved in front of.

"Ahh Mai I'm stuck help!" Called Ty Lee. Mai who was now enraged which wasn't very often for her, ran straight toward Zuko's side full force knocking him and Katara on the ground. Mai landed on top of Zuko she pulled out a dagger, and held it high above his head. In all honesty Zuko was scared, he had never seen Mai angry before and Katara was getting pretty furious herself. For one Mai was trying to hurt Zuko and two she was on top of him, that's when Katara realized she was falling for the Firebender. There really was no time to dwell on it though, she thought as she tried to uncork her waterskin that was pinned under her.

"You tricked me, you acted like you had a thing for me, but instead it was just a plot for escape," snarled the usually calm Mai.

"What did you expect you were holding me captive and you are best friends with my lying sister," her former crush retorted. Mai went to bring down her dagger, Zuko closed his eyes, and Katara got the cap off the waterskin.

"Get off of him!" The Waterbender yelled as she water whipped the Fire nation Noble off of Zuko. Mai landed with on the ground with a thud.

"Mai a little help please!" Ty Lee called out to her friend again as the quicksand covered her stomach.

"Dai Lee, help her while I finish them," shouted Mai as she stood up. Zuko ignited his hand with a bright flame, but Katara stood there worrying because it would be difficult for them to fight while connected to each other. Her worry instantly vanished when she felt a raindrop on her forehead. Then cool rain began to drizzle steadily from the sky, finally something was going their way thought Katara.

Zuko threw a fire blast at Mai who was charging at them again, but she dodged it. She threw a spinning dagger straight towards him, but that was blocked by a huge tent of ice, Katara concocted out of the rain.

"Okay I have a plan," Katara began.

"What?" he asked curiously, while turning to face her in the small ice tent.

"Okay so we can't possibly fight them connected at the wrist like this right?"

"Right…so what do we do?"

"We create a cover of steam and escape through the confusion. We do that by…" Katara was interrupted by Mai's flying objects smacking into the wall of the tent. "Ok anyway, when I let the ice down, I will collect rain water with my free hand, then throw it toward your hand and when I say "now" throw a fire blast toward my hand to create steam. We're going to have to do it a lot of times and really rapidly too, got it?" Katara finished explaining.

"Got it, good plan." Katara nodded then let the shield down gathering up the water in her hand as Zuko ignited his hand once again.

"Dai Lee, attack them!" Mai called to the Dai Lee agents who weren't trying to pull poor Ty Lee out. Mai readied her weapons, and the Dai Lee readied their boulders.

"Now!" Katara shouted. The first puff of steam was created, surprising Mai and company, but they had no time to pause. "Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!" Katara kept shouting as they repeated the process, forming a large cloud of steam. Mai and the Dai Lee were desperately trying to stop them by throwing weapons and rocks, but since they couldn't see very well through the cover of steam, they were all missing and even sometimes hitting each other. Finally Ty Lee was pulled free of the quicksand.

"Ty Lee are you free?" asked Mai loudly.

"Yea!" She answered.

"Then block their chi already!"

"But I can't even find you let alone them," Ty Lee called back, as she accidently got whacked in the head with a small boulder. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Sorry Miss Ty Lee," called a Dai Lee agent.

"Everyone stop!" Ordered Mai. They all stopped attacking and waited as the cloud of steam slowly disappeared. When it was completely cleared, they noticed Zuko and Katara were nowhere to be found. Mai dropped to the ground in defeat as Ty Lee came up behind her and said in a frightened voice,

"Azula is not going to be happy."

vvvvv

Katara and Zuko sprinted through the woods for at least a mile then stopped to catch their breath.

"You know we make a pretty good team, who would have thought Water and Fire working together," said Katara after she finished panting.

"Yea we do make a great team and Azula's probaly gonna kill them," laughed Zuko. Katara stood there for a moment admiring his laugh, then she spotted the cliffs through the trees.

"Zuko we're here!" she shouted happily as she pulled him the edge of the forest.

When the two passed the last row of trees, they looked up at the tall rocky cliffs that loomed high above them.

"Now Kahn said the Earthbenders' hide out is in a hidden cave at the base of one of the cliffs," mentioned Zuko. He and Katara scanned the bases of the cliffs for any sign of an entrance.

"There, there!" excitement rang in her voice as she pointed to a cave door that was slightly ajar. The two hopeful teens ran to the door and pushed it open just enough so they could enter. Katara was grinning from ear to ear as she called out a, "Hello? Anyone here?" into the dark cave. Her grin dropped a little bit when she didn't hear any reply, but it nearly dropped off her face when Zuko lighted a flame so they could see.

The cave walls were completely scorched black, there were broken rock pieces everywhere, and burnt bodies of the Earthbenders laying among them. Zuko had never been so horrified in his lifetime, there were so many dead bodies in the large cave. He looked at Katara who began to cry, it was obvious she had seen something tramatic like this before.

"No," she murmured between sobs as she remembered what happened to her mother. Zuko then put his arm around her in a comforting embrace for a moment as the blue-eyed girl wept.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we'll figure something else out I promise," Zuko whispered trying not to sound unsure. The duo exited the cave and Katara sat down next to Zuko a on a large boulder letting the rain stream down her face and mix with her tears.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hey Everybody!

I told you there was gonna be a surprise but I didn't say it was a good one! Hehe. O well don't fret because things will begin to look up for our favorite couple in chapter 9!! Thanks for your lovely reviews, until the next chappie my readers!!!!

Beauty


	9. Let Love In

Zutaraness this chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Av…blah, blah, blah...we know. Let's just get on with the chappie!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 9: Let Love In**

The rain began to let up a bit as they continued to just sit there on the boulder. Zuko noticed Katara stopped crying, but still was upset. Katara caught Zuko looking at her with worry in his golden eyes and decided to speak about her sudden memory.

"That reminded me of what happened to my mother." She looked down. "Fire Nation soldiers invaded our village and burned alive anybody who got in their way. My mother got in their way," she said sadly, a lone tear sliding down her face. That's when Zuko realized this girl attached to him, had a painful past, just like him.

"I'm sorry."

"And these Earthbenders, I mean to be slaughtered in your out hideout, it's awful. How could the Fire Lord do this to people, he's a horrible person!" Katara covered her mouth, realizing what she had said about Zuko's father. "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"It's fine, you're right anyway. He's hurt millions of people all over the world," he said in an emotionless tone, trying to disguise the pain he felt inside. Katara gave him a comforting look.

"I can tell he has hurt you too."

"Yea," he answered, touching his scar. Nothing more had to be said, she knew. Katara turned to face him, and he faced her. The two troubled teens each closed their eyes leaning toward each other's lips. Then it registered in Katara's brain she was about to kiss Zuko! And she knew that was wrong even though she had developed feelings for him. The brunette pulled back as Zuko's eyes snapped opened and he blushed.

"Uh… um it's getting late, we should find somewhere to sleep," she stuttered, while blushing.

"Uh yea good idea," he replied embarrassed. So the two got off the large boulder and walked away from the cave entrance. They walked along the bottom of the cliffs. The pair continued for quite awhile, they stopped at small lake that was right up against the bottom of a tall cliff. It was perfect they could tell even in the dark. There was many large rocks outlining the sides of the lake, and between the cliffs and the rocks there was a little alcove the two benders could sleep in and be safe. The tired Waterbender and Firebender climbed in the alcove and fell asleep side by side.

vvvvv

Morning had already snuck up on them, Zuko thought as he opened his groggy eyes. Surprisingly Katara was up before him with the little food they had set out before her and him in the tiny space they were sharing. She looked happy this morning despite the horrific, hope squashing events that happened the previous day.

"Your up early," Zuko stated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup, it's a new day and we have to find someone to remove our cuffs, but more importantly we have to climb the cliff and jump into the lake, so eat up," she exclaimed her hope was back. "I can't wait to be in the water, I feel so icky right now."

"What? I'm all for cooling off in the lake, but do we have to jump off the cliff?"

"Yea that makes it fun! What are you afraid or something?"

"No!" He spat back quickly, even though secretly he was a little afraid of heights, but he didn't want her to know.

"Fine then I don't see why it's a problem then?" She teased. He had no idea why she was being so cheerful.

"It isn't a problem, that's why we're going to do it." Zuko's male pride decided for him, despite his fear. Maybe I'll get over my fear once I'm up there, he thought.

vvvvv

Once they were standing on the edge of the cliff looking down, the Banished Prince realized he wasn't over his fear. Katara caught the scared expression of the boy next to her as he peered over the edge.

"It's uh, high," he said nervously.

"Don't worry it's not as high as it seems, plus I'm jumping with you," she told him flashing him a bright smile as she took his cuffed hand in hers. He gave her a true Zuko smile and said,

"Let's do it." Katara then turned to face the water below and counted,

"1…2…3…Go!" At "Go" both of them tipped over the edge of the tall cliff.

Zuko closed his eyes and listened to his and Katara's screams as they plunged through the air, which was rushing all around them. It was quite a thrill, he thought as they hit the cool water below. When they went under the surface of the lake, he lost his hold on Katara's hand. He didn't think anything of it as he surfaced, but when he turned to face the girl next to him he didn't see her.

"Katara? Katara, where are you? Come on it's not funny," he called as he felt a slight tug on his cuffed wrist. Confused he looked around, then all of the sudden he was violently pulled under the water by the wrist. As he was being pulled down through the deep water Zuko opened his eyes. He saw Katara below him still connected, frightened and struggling. A Giant Octaquid had two humungous tentacles wrapped around her slender waist and it was dragging her down into the depths. She was trying to Waterbend the huge beast back with her free arm, but that just made the fowl giant more determined. It wrapped two more tentacles around her arm and body, then pulled with such force that the rock restraint connecting Zuko to Katara snapped.

Even though he was now free, Zuko did not hesitate to swim after Katara and the Giant Octaquid. He could tell she was now unconscious, by the way her head bobbed limply through the water as her dark hair swirled all around it. Zuko's lungs felt like they were going to explode as he got closer to the creature, but he ignored the feeling. He was now about five feet away from his friend and the large tentacles that were wrapped tightly around her, that's when he began heating his hands. When he was close enough he rammed his scorching hot hands into two of the tentacles. The monster let out a screech and released the two. Quickly Zuko repeated the same process on the two remaining tentacles that were attached to a lifeless Katara. The creature yelped a second time releasing its now throbbing tentacles from around the water tribe girl and retreated into the depths of the lake. Zuko grabbed Katara before she sank and used every last bit of strength he had to swim up to the surface.

Once he surfaced, Zuko began gasping for oxygen while Katara began coughing up water, snapping her back into consciousness in Zuko's arms. He then paddled to the shore. Once they were on the muddy, rocky shore, Zuko collapsed onto the ground along with Katara. After they both caught their breath, Katara sat up and stared down at Zuko with her beautiful eyes and said,

"You saved me."

"Yea," he replied wearily.

"Why? You were freed, you could have just left. Why'd you save me?" She asked bewildered at by his actions.

"Why, because you befriended me, you understood, you didn't give up on me, and you're the most amazing girl I have ever met." He paused looking up at her shocked face. "What I'm trying to say is, that I have developed strong feelings for you along our journey. I really care about you Katara," Zuko confessed to her. He stared at her face waiting for her reaction. Then her mouth curved into a beautiful smile and she bent down and kissed Zuko full on the lips. At first he was taken aback by the kiss, but was relieved she felt the same way. Her lips felt so cool, he thought. She went to break it off but he pulled Katara back down on top of him and began to kiss her back. His tongue parted her lips, and they began to make out. It felt so nice to Katara, she used think kissing like this would be disgusting, but it wasn't. The two laid there on the soggy beach soaking wet, kissing as they let the world around them fade away.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Finally Some Zutara Lovin'!

Weren't expecting that were ya? Don't worry it's not the last chapter. I had this chapter in my head for like ever! It feels good to get it out!! Whoo! Love you reviewers you rock my life and this story!!! Cya next Chappie!

Beauty


	10. Finishing the Day the Zutara Way

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar but I don't!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 10: Finishing the Day the Zutara Way**

After kissing for what seemed like hours the two broke apart. Lying next to each other on the muddy bank they looked up at the late morning sky.

"Zuko?" whispered Katara.

"Yes?" He replied in a dreamy voice as he watched her stand up.

"Take off your clothes," she said bluntly as she began to remove her own red robe.

"Umm…Katara as much as I like you, don't you think it's a little early for that I mean we just confessed our feelings for one another, and…" Katara laughed at his comment.

"You are such a guy, no I mean to wash our clothes they are so filthy." Feeling a little embarrassed Zuko complied, stripping down to his underclothes (A/N: I'll leave what his "underclothes" look like to the readers imaginations.) Katara blushed as she took his shirt and pants from him. The blue-eyed girl began to wash the mud-caked outfits in the lake. She didn't want to go in too deep just incase the giant octaquid decided to come back. When she finished she handed Zuko his clothes back and he gave her kiss.

"Let's go find some food now, I'm starving," he suggested. So they put their clothes back on and headed out into the forest in search of some food.

vvvvv

"Zuko stop, I thought you said you were starving," Katara giggled as the Firebender kept kissing her neck as he held her close.

"Fine, fine let's keeping looking for food," he replied pulling away from Katara and began to examine the bushes around them for berries.

"Oh, oh, Zuko look oranges!" She said pointing upward at a tall tree. Zuko smiled he loved it when she got excited like that, it was cute.

"How do suppose we get them down, they are up so high?" he asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Oh I know," Katara exclaimed taking out her waterskin, "I'll slice them down with my bending and you catch them okay?"

"Okay I'll try it," answered Zuko who was a bit skeptical of the plan. Katara began slicing each orange stem carefully letting it fall into Zuko's waiting arms down below. She stopped when it looked like Zuko couldn't hold anymore oranges. Then they headed back to camp for some lunch.

vvvvv

The oranges were quite delicious for lunch but now it was dinner time as Katara watched Zuko hunt for a fish in the lake. It was quite hilarious actually because he was no good at it but he insisted he would do it, even though she offered to "Waterbend" a fish out of the water. He was so stubborn and determined she thought, much like herself. So she watched him throwing his makeshift spear at the water mumble curses under his breath every time he missed. Soon she fell asleep watching him. The Waterbender awoke when she felt something dripping on her face, she opened her eyes to see a huge fish staring at her. She let out a yelp, Zuko laughed.

"I told you I could do it," he bragged. Katara stood up.

"Congratulations," she said as wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Zuko dropped the fish onto the ground and slinked his own arms around Katara's slender waist, kissing her back. Katara broke away from him when she noticed the sun was setting. "As much as I want to continue we should make dinner it's getting late," she pointed out as she picked up the fish. Zuko just nodded. Katara began to skin the fish as Zuko set up a roaring fire.

vvvvv

The stars were now out as they finished their dinner around the dying fire. It actually had been a heartfelt meal for the two lovers. Over the fresh fish, they talked about moms and dads and family pasts just getting to know each other a little bit better. But now it was getting quite late and they were growing sleepier with every passing moment. Katara yawned as she bended water over the fire, putting it out. Zuko stood up beside and took her hand in his leading her back to the little alcove where they have been sleeping.

"What are we going to do tomorrow we have to leave and figure everything out and…" Katara sleepily mumbled to Zuko.

"Shhhh," he interrupted, putting a finger up to her soft lips. "We'll worry about that in the morning." Then the two slipped into the alcove together snuggling into each other as they fell asleep.

vvvvv

In the middle of the night Zuko awoke to Katara tossing and turning next to him and mumbling "I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry!" He guessed she was having a nightmare and shook her gently.

"Katara, Katara wake up," he whispered. She woke up with a start and was sweaty. She then turned to her side to see a concerned Zuko staring at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Settling down a bit she whispered,

"I'm fine."

"Good," he replied pulling her closer to him. Zuko soon fell back asleep, but Katara didn't. Despite what Katara had told him she was not fine, the nightmare she had made her realize something she had been trying ignore. It made her realize that she was going to have to leave Zuko. Deciding she would tell him about this in the morning, Katara cuddled further into his embrace, trying to make the rest of their time together last.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Happy Holidays!!

Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have had writers block. Oh and don't worry the next chapter will be much better, our favorite couple will hit yet another obstacle and you'll find out about the dream!! Well thanks for the reviews!! Cya in chappie 11!

Beauty


	11. Separation

Disclaimer: .ratavA nwo t'nod I (Hehe backwards)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 11: Separation**

Katara awoke the next morning to the sun peeking through the little alcove. She noticed Zuko was already awake and starting a fire outside. She got out of the alcove and approached him she knew that she had to tell him now no matter how much she didn't want to. Zuko spotted her coming toward him and gave her a kiss good morning.

"Morning sleepy head," he said but when she didn't laugh or smile he knew something was the matter. "Katara what's wrong?" His voice filled with concern.

"I had a dream last night it was horrible. I dreamt that I found Toph and my Brother and they were crying, because Aang was killed by the Fire Lord. And they blamed me because I was here with you and couldn't save him," Katara explained almost on the verge of tears. "Zuko it made me realize my purpose in life; to be Aang's friend and to protect him."

"Well then where does that leave us?"

"I'm sorry Zuko but "us" can't exist, our relationship is wrong. We must go our separate ways and I have to find Aang, I'm sorry," she finshed. Suddenly Zuko scooped her into his arms and gave her a firm kiss on the lips, then broke away to speak to her.

"Does that feel wrong?"

"No, but I know it is. Wake up Zuko we can't make this work, no one will accept this! We're total opposites; You're black I'm white, you're fire I'm water, you're hot I'm cold! Can't you see we're not the same!

"We're both human Katara," Zuko contested hurt that she was doing this to him.

"Ugh that doesn't matter, I'm sorry Zuko it's over." She turned to leave, but he stopped her and grabbed her by her wrists. It was just like a couple months ago, thought Katara except this time his face wasn't full of anger, it was full of sadness.

"Katara, please don't go, I love you, we'll make it work some how I promise."

"I'm sorry I have to go," she said pulling away from his grasp, as a tear slipped down her cheek. Katara turned and ran away from the lake, the alcove, and Zuko. As she ran she heard Zuko shout,

"Fine Katara, leave like everyone else in my life does! See if I care!" Katara didn't look back even though she knew he probably let a stream of fire out of his mouth in frustration. The tears were now pouring from her eyes like waterfalls as she ran. It hurt to leave him but she knew that in the long run it was for the best.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Happy New Year!!!

Yes I know that was short and sappy, but keep reading because they haven't seen the last of each other! And another thing I'm not going to update until Friday or Saturday, because I am going on another little mini trip k. I'm sorry but ya know I love u patient reviewers!!!!!!: )

Beauty


	12. The Guru

Hey I'm back with Chapter 12!! And sorry I'm 2 days late!

Disclaimer: Me owning Avatar? Get real!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 12: The Guru**

Katara trudged through heavy mud and thick brush as she made her way through the forest. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, she hoped she would find a town or something soon. Katara was a little bit afraid, she had never traveled alone before and to make matters worse she was alone in the Fire Nation. Although she knew she could not stay with Zuko.

It was about mid-day, she could tell from the immense heat, when she arrived at a rather large town. Katara was hot and sweaty, with her red dress almost in shreds, she just wanted to find some nice cool water. Upon entering the town she spotted a sign that read: _Welcome to New Azulan_. Katara shuddered as she read the name of the former Fire Lord, from stories she had heard he was a ruthless man just like his father Sozin and son Ozai. She wondered inspite of all that if he loved Zuko. The Waterbender quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a fountain in the center of the town. As she ran toward it she saw an old bearded man meditating on the edge of the fountain. He was wearing nothing but a yellow cloth draped over his skinny body and his skin was so dark, darker than hers. She was about to go over and talk to the man, when a large armored fire nation guard approached him.

"Sir you cannot meditate or sit on that fountain," said the guard to the old man.

"But the spirits told me I must wait for someone here," he replied with in strange accent. Katara watched in horror as the Fire Nation guard grabbed the old man off the fountain and twisted his arms behind his back.

"That's it old man, you're coming with me," the guard growled.

"Leave that poor man alone," screamed Katara as she whipped the guard onto the ground with water from the fountain. The old man gave her a smile as he was released. Suddenly a ball of fire went soaring past Katara's head as the guard stood up and retaliated. He started just throwing everything he had at her, too bad the young Waterbending master was quicker than he. The elderly man watched Katara attack with quick sharp water whips and flying icicles. The Firebender guard beagn to get quite flustered by her precise attacks, but then he noticed out of the corner of his eye a huge wave of water spilling out of the fountain. The wave began surrounding him as he frantically watched the girl wildly move her arms in circular pattern. Then she froze him in the wave dove just like she had done to Zuko at the North Pole.

Katara knew the Firebender would be out of there in no time, so she sprinted up the old man a grabbed his hand and ran back into the woods. They ran for quite awhile before stopping. Katara was surprised someone so old could run so fast. They stopped at a pond in the woods and sat on a rather large boulder, catching their breath.

"Thank you for saving me Katara," offered the old man.

"Wow wait how do you know my name?" asked a shocked Katara.

"The spirits told me, you're the one I have been waiting for." When she gave him a weird look he added, "Do not be alarmed my intentions are good I assure you."

"So who are you?" She questioned the wrinkled man sitting crosslegged in front of her.

"I'm Guru Pathik!"

vvvvv

Zuko miserably hiked through the forest in the opposite that Katara had gone. For while he had pondered whether to go after her or not, but he decided just to let her go, because that's what she truly wanted. And he wanted to make her happy. So now the sullen teenager made his way through the tall trees and in the vague direction of the Fire Palace. He had to save Iroh, he owed him that much, but he had no idea how he was going to break into the palace without being noticed. Zuko pushed that out of his head for now, he wished Katara was here with him. Maybe she could have been able to come up with a plan or it would be at least be easier from him to think of one with her around. He started to grow angry at himself for getting so worked up over a girl, he should have known better. Although he was angry at himself, Zuko couldn't bring himself to be angry at her.

As he moved on, Zuko felt even worse as he thought of the stupid Avatar giving her a warm embrace when she found him. He hated that kid, at first he had because he couldn't capture him, but then his hate for him subsided a little when he offered to be Zuko's friend. Zuko's dislike for the monk began to grow again, when he gave him a nasty "she's mine" look back in the cave, but his hate came back full circle, when he had found out the Avatar had hurt Katara's big heart.

The young Firebender was so wrapped up in thought he did not here the shuffling of feet behind him.

"Hey you give us your money," shouted a squeaky voice from behind him. Zuko whirled around and took a fighting stance. He found himself looking at a short greasy man with long black and two front teeth missing, holding twin swords. There was another man standing next to the greasy one, he was also quite repulsive. He was a large hulking man with short matted brown hair and held a large mallet in his big meaty hands.

"I said give us your money!" Demanded greaseball.

"I don't have any," answered Zuko opening his empty pockets, he really was not in the mood for this.

"Hey Kazi, I recognize him, he's the fugitive Prince," boomed big boy's deep voice.

"Yeah you're right Kama," Kazi said to Kama ignoring Zuko. "We'll get a bundle of money for turning him in."

"Yuh hear that Princey, you're coming with us," Kama boomed to Zuko.

"Or what?" Zuko impatiently asked, he just wanted to get this over with.

"Or we'll mess you up real bad, I don't think you want anymore scars?" squeaked Kazi the greaseball.

"Right, I could take both of you fools," boasted Zuko. Apparently this comment had deeply angered greaseball, because he charged toward Zuko yelling failing his swords every which way. Zuko merely moved out of the way, then shot multiple blasts of fire at the idiot. Kazi freaked out and dropping his swords and ran behind Kama who had been standing there the whole time.

"Get him!" Kazi ordered unsteadily as Zuko picked up the two swords. Kama came at Zuko swinging his large mallet back and forth, Zuko caught the handle of the mallet in between the two swords. He pulled the hulking Kama downward with the swords. As the big man stood up Zuko set the two swords on fire and sent a whirlwind on fire at the two amateur criminals. The two men cowered in fear as Zuko approached them, then he reached down and grabbed the hilt that hung at Kazi's waist, and placed the two swords in it.

"Thanks for the swords, filth," The seventeen year-old called back to the two pitiful men as he walked away. Although they had been easy to defeat, Zuko was quite pleased with himself as he continued on his journey.

vvvvv

"So you're the Guru who helped Aang," inquired Katara as she stared at the Guru who sat across from her on the boulder.

"Yes, and you're the women he loves."

"He told you that?" Katara asked blushing. Something lit up inside her that made her happy, but then she remembered Zuko. She felt torn between right and wrong. "So um what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked trying to forget the dilemma at hand.

"That spirits told me I had to show you your way."

"The way back to Aang and my friends?" She excitedly questioned the Guru.

"If that's what you want, but first you must drink this it cleanses the soul." He said while taking a canteen out of his robe.

"What is it?"

"It's a kind of juice." Katara reluctantly drank the contents of the canteen only to find out the taste was quite disgusting.

"Eww, it tastes like onions and bananas!"

"That's because it is onion and banana juice, quite delicious! Anyway I must show you the path to the people you care about most."

"How?"

"Everything is connected by invisible strings, incredible isn't it? Well first you must close your eyes," instructed Guru Pathik. Katara nodded and closed her trusting blue eyes. Then she felt the Guru hold two fingers to her forehead and she saw to lines, blue and red stretch across the blurry terrain of the Fire nation. The two lines seemed to go in the same direction for awhile, then the blue veered off to the far right and the red veered off to the far left.

"You can open your eyes now, and everytime you close your eyes you will see the two paths," said the Guru.

"Why are there two paths?"

"Because they're are two people you want to find. The blue one, is the path of the person you are most familiar and comfortable with, the path you feel is the right one. And the red path is the path of the person who is dangerous, passionate, and is the one who intrigues you the most, the path you feel is wrong," the old man explained. Katara knew if she took the blue path she'd find Aang and if she took the red path she'd find Zuko.

"Which one do I choose?"

"That is up to you," the Guru laughed as he stood up to leave.

"Wait, what if I choose wrong!" She screamed as the strange old man walked away.

"That depends on what you determine wrong as," Guru Pathik called back to her. When he was completely out of sight Katara slumped onto the large rock they had been sitting on and contemplated her decision.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hello!

How was it? I had originally wrote this chapter yesterday, but then I read it and it was complete crapola. So I deleted it and rewrote the chapter today! Yeah so that's that, thanks for the reviews!!!! Cya in chappie 13!!!

Beauty


	13. Choices and Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't sue me I've told for you 13 whole chapters now that I don't own Avatar!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 13: Choices and Decisions**

Contemplating life-altering decisions was quite difficult when you're exhausted and your stomach is empty, thought Katara. She stretched out on her back across the rock next to the shallow pond. The water-tribe girl closed her eyes and let the lazy late afternoon sun beat down on her, in no time she was asleep.

vvvvv

Zuko dragged himself through the forest. He was tired and hungry. It began to rain. Rain, thought Zuko it reminded him of Katara. Suddenly he spotted the outline of a broken down house through the trees. At the sight of a shelter he broke out into a sprint. Arriving at the front door, he took a deep breath then knocked to see if anyone lived there, though he was almost positive that no one did, because it was run down, cracked and broken in some places. The Firebender knocked a second time, no answer. Then he knocked a third time, no answer. So Zuko busted down the rotten wooden door and stepped inside. He was right no one occupied the home anymore. It was just as messed up on the inside as it was on the outside: the walls were covered in green moss, a quarter of the roof was missing letting the rain pour through it, the floor was old and dusty, and there was an old soggy, moldy mattress. Zuko decided he would stay the night in the house. He lay down on the floor away from the hole in the roof, and he definitely did not want any part of his body touching the moldy mattress. So the banished Prince closed his golden eyes and went to sleep.

vvvvv

Katara had waken up pretty early that morning. She had gathered berries for breakfast, then ate them saving only a few for later, filled her water skin to the brim, and closed her eyes to find out which direction she would need to go, before she set out her journey. She had made up her mind about whose path she would follow. Katara chose the blue path, Aang. She had thought long and hard about it and eventually decided it was the right path to choose. However the two paths followed the same route for quite a long ways. Honestly Katara didn't know if she could really pick when she actually came to the point where the two paths separated. She sighed and continued on her way.

vvvvv

Zuko had waken pretty late that morning, even though he usually "rises with the sun." The only reason he woke up was because the sun was pouring through the hole in the rotted ceiling. That morning the teenager was in an especially fowl mood because: his back was sore from sleeping on the stiff ground, he had over slept, he was starving, he missed Iroh which reminded him of his betrayal, and he missed Katara which made him think of the Avatar, whom he hated.

As Zuko trekked through the dense hilly forest, the sun shone bright and birds chirped all around, but he was not in the mood for it. The grouchy banished Prince bulldozed his way through tall plants with his swords, trampling on little flowers, and mumbling obscenities at the happy flying creatures. Angrily stomping through a patch of mud, Zuko came across some bright blueberries on a bush. At least he could eat something he thought as he picked the ripe berries. He sat to eat his breakfast/lunch, whatever, as he ate his mood changed from anger into worry. Zuko had realized that he would probably reach the Fire Palace before sundown and he still had no plan. He sat there for a couple more minutes before getting up and moving on. Zuko sighed, stood up, and continued on. However, now he didn't feel the need to destroy everything in his path.

vvvvv

Paths, "Which one do I choose?" Katara said aloud when she came to the fork in her journey. The trees here weren't as thick and there were more large rocks around. One particularly giant rock marked the fork. She closed her eyes: the red path went to the left of the boulder, she could tell that way would soon become steep and hilly; the blue path went to the right, she could tell that the path was sloped downward and would become very flat and straight.

"Why am I stalling, I already made my choice," she scolded herself as the young Waterbender opened her eyes. Katara turned to the right, making her way down the flat path. Eventually she will reach the end of the blue path, she thought, then she would be reunited with her friends and Aang. She missed them all, but she also missed Zuko. No she thought, it's wrong stop thinking about him. She pushed him out of her mind for minute but was reminded of him when she looked down at her wrist. Katara stopped walking and held up her wrist, examining it in the early afternoon sun. The rock restraints that used hold Katara and Zuko together, had left a purple bruise on her delicate wrist. Katara stroked the bruise, feeling like there was a similar bruise on her heart that was made when she left Zuko. Then it clicked in her mind, that she had chosen the wrong path. What she needed was clear to her now: the world needed Aang's love and she needed Zuko's love. The young girl turned around and made her way back to the fork between the two paths. Then Katara ran down the left path toward the one person she was truly connected to.

vvvvv

The sun just began descending through the orange sky as Zuko stood on cliff covered with trees, watching the sun go down. Below the cliff in the distance was the Royal Palace of The Fire Nation. The place he grew up in, the place he was thrown out of. He sighed as he watched one of its tall towers covered the red setting sun. Zuko's stolen swords were laying on the ground in their hilt next to him. He had been standing at the cliff for a long time, simply because he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he heard rustling bushes behind and light footsteps. He didn't turn around he just smiled he knew whose footstep's they were.

vvvvv

Her stomach did a somersault, there he was standing at the edge of the cliff watching the sun go down. She knew he heard her footsteps, so why didn't he turn around she thought, was he mad. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. Katara hoped he would forgive her, otherwise her journey would be in vain. She ran up to his still body and wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her face into his back, and let the tears out.

"Zuko, it's me! I'm sorry for leaving you I was wrong! And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it! I love you, Zuko and I don't care what people think, all that matters now is you and me!" Katara sobbed hoping he would take her back, but what she didn't know was that he already decided he would when he heard her footsteps.

Zuko looked down at her tan arms wrapped around his front and breathed in her morning glory scent mixed with sweat. He loved Katara, he loved every little thing about her: her beauty, her laugh, her intelligence, her attitude, everything. Without warning he spun her around so that she was in his arms facing him. She stopped crying and looked up at him with her brilliant blue eyes and asked him in a quiet voice,

"Do you love me?" Zuko answered her by putting a hand on her neck and giving her a deep kiss on the lips. She smiled as he kissed her. The two kept kissing each other until the sun had set completely. Then Zuko sat down leaning against a tree and Katara sat in between his legs and rest her head on his chest. As sleep began to wash over them Zuko lightly kissed Katara's forehead and whispered,

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him a quick kiss on the lips. Then put her head back on his chest and fell asleep in his arms. Before Zuko let sleep come over him too, he smiled to himself. He had finally found someone to love and love him back.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hey Everyone!

So originally I thought I would end my story here, then I was like no! They have some much more to go through: rescues, battles, and more love scenes hehe!!! And thank you so very much to my amazing reviewers!!! Cya in chapter 14!!!

Beauty


	14. Rescue

Welcome to Part II of Connected at the Wrist!! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Part II**

**Chapter 14: Rescue**

Zuko and Katara snuck through the quiet city by the light of the bright moon. The previous night they had slept in each other's arms up on the cliff, but tonight they had to do a rescue. Katara could tell Zuko was extremely nervous all day, but she knew he would have been worse if she wasn't there with him. As they got closer to the Fire Palace Katara could see how enormous it truly was. There was an outer wall made of stone, and some trees hovered above it, then there were three tall towers, and three smaller ones that came up just above the wall.

"Wow I can't believe you actually lived there," Katara whispered in awe as they crept along the west side of the wall.

"Yea well it wasn't all that great," he replied. Earlier Zuko had told her that at night no one guarded the wall. The two came to a pretty large slot in the large wall. Zuko said he always wondered what it was for, but it led to the garden. Zuko began to climb through the horizontal slot when he heard a voice of an older woman from inside the gardens.

"Who…who is there?" Climbing into the garden completely, Zuko spoke,

"Tsun Ji is that you?" He squinted in the darkness to make out the short stocky figure of Tsun Ji his mother's old servant, but she was much more than that she helped take care of Zuko after his mom left. She was the definition of tough love.

"Prince Zuko is that you?" Tsun Ji excitedly answered.

"It's just Zuko now Tsun Ji." The dark skinned woman ran up and hugged the former prince, then she slapped him across the face. "Ow what was that for?"

"That's for getting yourself exiled and making me worry for three years," she declared. "So what are you doing here now, if your father catches you he will probably have you executed?"

"Yea but I have to save my Uncle, it's my fault he is here anyway."

"You're doing this alone?"

"No my girlfriend is helping me," he said pointing to Katara who was still standing outside the slot. "Tsun Ji this is Katara, Katara this is Tsun Ji."

"It is very nice to meet you," politely answered Katara. Tsun Ji smiled and shook her hand, then turned to Zuko.

"She's too good for you," whispered Tsun Ji. Zuko merely rolled his eyes. "So Zuko you don't actually have a plan for breaking Iroh out do you?"

"Uh…no," he remarked looking down.

"I thought so. Well come back tomorrow morning when the mail carriage comes to the palace for pick up and steal the armor the mailman wears and Katara come right back here, I'll have a maid's outfit for you. You and I will be breaking Iroh out, oh and sweetie make sure you wear you're hair like this," instructed the old woman as she pointed to her black hair that was pulled into a bun. Katara nodded.

"Thanks Tsun Ji, but where will we stay for the rest of the night?" Asked Zuko.

"Oh right…just stay in an alley by the docks, no one will notice you there."

"Thanks again," added Zuko as he kissed Tsun Ji on the cheek and climbed out of the slot.

vvvv

The sun began rising over the docks when Zuko woke up. Katara was curled up in his arms as they lay on the dirty street of an alley. Zuko had to go and steal some breakfast for the two of them they needed their strength. He proceeded to wake Katara up because he didn't want to leave her in an alley asleep and vunerable.

"Katara," he shook her slightly she stirred, "Wake up I'll be right back with food."

Zuko walked calmly through the streets of the harbor. He passed a little vendor who was selling hats. When the man wasn't looking Zuko snatched one and settled it atop his head so it was difficult to see his scar. He made his way to the dock where there were stands of skinned fish waiting to be purchased. Slowly Zuko spotted a heavy rich man bent over buckling his shoe. The man's little chang purse was sticking out of his back pocket. Zuko felt bad that he was going to steal but it was for food and he was hungry, so was Katara and he'd do anything for Katara. The teen quickly pick pocketed the heavyset man and bought a fish for breakfast.

When Zuko returned Katara was sitting groggily in the alley.

"Ooo fish," she remarked. "But how are you going to cook it?"

"Like this," said Zuko as he lit his hand that was holding the fish on fire. Katara smiled. After it was done they ate it.

"Okay you ready?" asked Zuko.

"Yup," replied Katara as she pulled her hair into a loose bun. The two made their way back to the Palace.

vvvvv

They stopped at the place they were the night before beside the garden slot.

"Okay this is my stop," stated Katara.

"Good luck," said Zuko giving her a quick kiss before he left to "rendezvous" with the mailman.

"You too." As soon as Zuko left Tsun Ji appeared at the slot.

"Okay Katara you must hurry," Tsun Ji informed as she helped the water tribe girl through the slot and into the royal gardens. She pulled Katara into the bushes and handed her a black and red maids' robe.

"Here quickly put this on." When Katara was done she stepped out of the bushes and Tsun Ji pulled her over to a big wooden cart on wheels.

"This is the mail cart," Tsun Ji told Katara, "Now we are going to wheel this down to the dungeon and free Iroh and put him in here. Katara nodded understanding the plan. So the two of them began to wheel the cart full of mail into the Palace. As they made their way to the dungeons Katara stared in awe at the sheer elegance of the Royal Palace. Suddenly she spotted a figure in the distance of the dark hallway. Tsun Ji stopped moving and Katara did the same.

"That's the Fire Lord when he passes smile and bow," Tsun Ji whispered in her ear. As he came closer Katara finally saw the appearance of the man who wreaked havoc onto the world. As she bowed she noticed Azula was the spitting image of him, she was glad Zuko looked nothing like him. Except Ozai carried himself the same way Zuko did, proud and confident. After he passed they continued on to the dungeon, Katara wondered if Ozai missed his son even a little.

Finally Tsun Ji and Katara arrived to the prison cell they kept Iroh in. Iroh looked up as Tsun Ji took the keys out of her pocket.

"Well hello Tsun Ji and friend of the Avatar," Iroh cheerily exclaimed.

"It's Katara," replied Katara.

"Get in the cart, we're busting you out old man," chuckled Tsun Ji as she opened the barred door. Before jumping in the cart Iroh turned to Katara and asked,

"So is the Avatar waiting outside?"

"Actually no, Zuko is. I'm with him." Katara blushed.

"Oh really that is quite unexpected," said Iroh as he got in the mail cart. The two women began to wheel it out to the gate. Finally the reached the Royal Entrance to the Palace. Katara noticed the mail carriage was waiting there, the mailman with face plated armor stepped down off the carriage and nodded to her. That's when she knew it was Zuko. Before reaching the carriage Tsun Ji pulled the cart behind the stone pillar of the gate and told Katara,

"Get in and good luck." Katara smiled and gave her a hug before jumping in the cart under the mail beside Iroh. When she was in Tsun Ji wheeled the heavy cart passed the guards and up the ramp on the back of the carriage. Then the disguised Zuko pulled away the ramp and shut the back of the carriage. He then nodded at Tsun Ji who was trying not to cry. He stepped back onto the royal mail carriage and cracked the reigns of the two ostrich horses that were pulling it. The Palace guards shut the tall gate as Zuko drove the carriage away from the place that he grew up in. Underneath his white face plate Zuko smiled triumphantly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hello!

Yea they saved Iroh!! So how was it? I decided instead of making a sequel to this story I'd make a part II. So whooo!! Oh and thank you for all the reviews I can't believe I have so many!! You guys make me so happy!! Cya in the next chappie!

Beauty


	15. Deal with The Devil

I'm back! Okay so in this chapter we're checking up on Aang, Sokka, and Toph, as well as Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Uh no I don't own Avatar!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 15: Deal with The Devil**

It was late evening when Zuko pulled the mail cart up to the edge of the dock farthest away from the rest of the port. Katara and Iroh jumped out. Katara unhitched the two ostrich horses that pulled the cart. She led them down to the abandoned street that eventually led into the woods, then she gave their behind's a little slap so they would run away. As she was taking care of the animals, Zuko and his Uncle pushed the cart off the dock and into the ocean. After they got rid of the evidence Zuko removed his faceplate and turned to Iroh.

"Uncle I'm sorry for every wrong choice I have made. And I am sorry for betraying you for hope of my father's love, when all along you were more of a father to me then he ever was."

"I accept your apology nephew and I am glad we are reunited," answered Iroh, giving Zuko a large bear hug. "Oh and Katara here has filled in the rest of the story for you while we were in the cart. You two really make a cute couple," the loveable old man chimed.

"Uncle!"

"Zuko what are you yelling about? We're supposed to be inconspicuous," Katara whispered as she walked onto the dock, stopping next to the Dragon of the West and his nephew.

"Right, uh sorry," replied Zuko. "So we have to get a boat and leave this place agreed?"

"Agreed, but one problem nephew where will go if we are wanted in The Fire Nation and The Earth Kingdom is controlled by Azula?" Asked Iroh.

"We can go to the South Pole!" Exclaimed Katara. "It's safe there plus I haven't been home in ages," she finished.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," murmured Zuko.

"He does have a point the last time he was there he wasn't exactly Mr. Friendly," added Iroh.

"My people will forgive you they are good natured, plus what other option do we have," explained Katara.

"Fine we will travel to the South Pole. So now we must find a ship," Zuko replied.

"Leave that to me," remarked Uncle Iroh.

vvvvv

Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Momo soared through the air on Appa's back toward Ba Sing Se. They had left the Earth King in a small town in the middle of The Earth Nation, because right now they did not need any distractions they had to concentrate on rescuing Katara.

"All right here's the plan," shouted Sokka. "We bust in there, fight as little Dai Lee as possible, and rush to the throne room to fight Azula, because we'll need our strength to fight her and her toadies." The other two nodded as Aang weaved Appa through flying boulders that were jettisoned at them.

Upon landing they began to run ignoring as many Dai Lee agents as possible. As the trio ran Aang air blasted only the agents who got in his way. Same with Sokka and Toph who only attacked the agents who dared to get in their way. Appa also took care of a few of them with his tail and giant choppers. Once inside the large palace Toph and Aang Earthbended the heavy decorated door open to the throne room. Charging toward the throne they noticed Azula was just sitting on the throne with a sullen looking Mai and Ty Lee standing next to her as if they had just gotten scolded.

"Where is Katara, release her right now!" Threatened Aang who had taken a fighting stance, along with Toph and Sokka behind him.

"She's not here, she's somewhere loose in the Fire Nation with my brother," spoke Azula.

"What?" Aang questioned lowering his stance.

"That's right. Her and Zuko were to be taken to my father to receive their punishment, but these two idiots let them escape," she said as she pointed to Mai and Ty Lee who hung their heads low. "And then I got word that my Uncle supposedly escaped his prison in the Royal Fire Palace, but I believe he was rescue by your friend and Zuzu," Azula finished as she got up from her seat at the throne.

"Why are they working together," asked Aang who looked back at Sokka who was just as confused as him.

"I don't know Avatar, but from what Mai told me they are quite the pair." Azula paused before going on again so she could watch the Avatar's face fill with anger toward her brother. "So Avatar I have a deal for you, a truce if you will. See I really want to eliminate my brother and uncle, and I believe you could be just the person to help me, because it seems you also have hatred toward Zuko. And I admire that about you. So what do you say?"

"Well what's in it for me?" Aang asked, seriously considering her words, as his blood boiled at the thought of Katara with Zuko.

"I'll let your girlfriend go and I will give you a two day grace period before I hunt you again," she added smoothly.

"Toph is she lying?" Called Aang. Toph felt the ground under the Fire Princess's feet.

"No, she isn't," stated Toph shocked.

"Aang, don't do it," whispered Sokka. As much as he didn't like Zuko and he wanted Katara back he had a bad feeling about teaming up with Azula. She stood there smiling waiting for the Avatar's answer. She held out her manicured hand for him to shake. Aang hesitated, but then he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"We have a deal."

"Excellent choice Avatar."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Holla!

How's it? Sorry it's been awhile I've been busy, but how was that? Quite a shocker right, Azula and Aang working together to find Katara and take down Zuko. Whooooo craziness! Well thanks for the reviews and I'll cya in chappie 16!!

Beauty


	16. Farewell to the Fire Nation

Disclaimer: Even though it's a snow day, I still don't own Avatar!!!!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 16: Farwell to the Fire Nation**

"Iroh? Iroh! Is that you?"

"It sure is Chang, it is good to see you again," exclaimed Iroh as he hugged his friend he had not seen in years. Chang was a large greasy man who was a bit of a coward, but all the same him and Iroh were good friends. Chang managed the ships at the Royal Port. Iroh and Chang were reminiscing in the small shipping office.

"I thought you were captured by Princess Azula and thrown into the dungeon," said Chang as he broke apart from the old man.

"I was but my nephew and his friend rescued me from my brother and niece's clutches."

"Wow, he must be brave, where is he," asked Chang as he scanned the dark room for any sign of the ex-Fire Prince.

"Actually he is gathering supplies for our journey to The South Pole, which reminds me I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it I'll do anything for you buddy?"

"Well, can you let me borrow a small Fire Navy ship, preferably one my brother won't miss and a helmsman, please?" Asked The Dragon of The West. Chang's beady eyes popped out of his head.

"You're asking me to let an unauthorized ship sail, so you can travel to the South Pole with your banished nephew?"

"Pretty much," answered Iroh with a big smile.

"I love to help you out, but what if the Fire Lord finds out he'll have my head, all those years of kissing up to him will be wasted," Chang ranted.

"Please I'm begging you Chang!" Pleaded the retired general.

"All right, all right I'll help you," he said as rubbed his temples with is meaty fingers. "Go to dock seven there is a tiny Fire Navy ship already inspected you can take that one. I'll send a helmsman over, oh and you need to leave as soon as your nephew and company get back you got it?"

"Yes thank you Chang you won't regret your decision," Iroh replied bowing. As soon as Chang handed Iroh the keys to get into the ship, Iroh left the shipping office. On his way to dock seven he ran into Zuko and Katara. Zuko held sacks of food while Katara held three red coats.

"Well hello there strangers," said Iroh. Katara laughed at the joke. "Dear what are the coats for?" Iroh asked, she laughed again.

"Well it's cold in the South Pole."

"Uncle did you get a ship for us?" Asked Zuko getting to the point.

"Yes I arranged a deal with my old friend Chang."

"That greasy old butt-kisser?" Zuko commented, Katara tried not to giggle at his rude remark.

"Now Zuko he did us a big favor, so did you steal all of that food?" Asked Iroh changing the subject as they walked toward the ship.

"No I liberated it," smirked Zuko. Iroh chuckled. The Three of them boarded the ship. They introduced themselves to the armored helmsman and filled him in on their plans. They set sail from the Fire Nation as the sun began to rise.

vvvvv

It was the early afternoon of the next day when Katara stepped out from her room in the small ship. They all had their own rooms because Iroh want any "hi-jinx" while they were on the ship, which had incredibly thin walls. Not that Katara and Zuko would engage in anything like that, at least not yet. Anyway Katara sleepily made her way to the deck to find Zuko. As walked out into the deck she found him. He was training. She watched him for awhile as he moved quickly and sharply. Then she spoke,

"Good Morning Zuko." He stopped doing his Firebending exercises and turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Well look who decided to wake up and grace us with her presence," Zuko joked as he walked over to her and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Sorry for interrupting your training," she apologized.

"It's fine I was just about finished anyway," he said sitting down on the floor of the ships deck.

"So where's your Uncle?" Asked Katara as she sat down across from Zuko on the deck.

"He's still asleep, the old man probably won't wake up for another hour and when he does he'll want tea," answered Zuko.

"So that's why you "liberated" those boxes of tea."

"Yea."

"Hey can I ask you something about your bending?"

"Sure," Zuko responded.

"How come you can't bend lightening?" Zuko sighed at her question, before answering he looked into her blue eyes, which were dazzling with innocence.

"Well to save you a long explanation I can't bend lightening because I don't have a balance of good and bad things in my life."

"Well haven't things changed, why don't you try it now?" She optimistically suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Come on just try."

"Fine," he said flatly as he stood up. As Katara watched him take a wide stance and move his arms in semi circles. Then he pointed them out hoping with all of his might that lightening would shoot from his fingertips. Instead a fiery explosion erupted from his fingers. As Katara ran to his side he felt a wave of anger flood over him.

"That was a good try, maybe if…" Katara tried to comfort him.

"No it wasn't a good try I am nothing but a failure!" He shouted pushing Katara away.

"Zuko…"

"Ugh just don't even talk to me, if it wasn't for all your "looking on the bright side" I would have never have gotten this angry!" The fire bender yelled.

"My fault, you think this is my fault?" Screamed a now ticked off Katara.

"Yes I think is peasant," he snidely remarked.

"Uh! I can't believe you…you jerk!"

"Just shut up peasant! I don't want to listen to you anymore!"

"Well you won't have to, because I'm outta here!" She shouted as she jumped off of the ship into the ocean. Zuko ran to the railing, while Katara froze her feet to the water, then surfed away from the moving ship (a/n Like she did in _The Serpent's Pass_).

"Dammit," muttered Zuko as he quickly removed his boots. Zuko then jumped over the railing into the sea and began to swim after his love, even though she was bending much faster than he could swim.

The Master Waterbender's anger melted away as she looked over her shoulder and saw Zuko in the distance furiously trying to swim toward her as the ship sailed away. She knew he cared about her but became sensitive when it came to his bending. So Katara turned around and sped through the water toward him.

Zuko stopped as soon as he noticed Katara was coming back. He was relieved; he really had to watch his temper around her because they both had one. She stopped right in front of him.

"Look Katara it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you because I'm a failure," apologized Zuko, while he treaded water.

"Apology accepted, and Zuko I don't think you're a failure," she said flashing him her award winning smile.

"Thanks Katara," he smiled back up at her.

"Okay now let's catch up with the ship," she exclaimed holding out her hand for Zuko. He grabbed it and she pulled him up onto to her little frozen board. She froze his bare feet to the board, which caused him to shiver.

"Hold on!" Katara sped toward the boat as Zuko held on to her for dear life although he would never admit that he was frightened. As they came up behind the ship, Katara created a small wave beneath them causing the two to crash onto the deck of the ship. As soon as the wave dumped them onto the deck, Iroh came out. He looked at Katara and Zuko who were sprawled out on the deck drenched in water and looking up at him.

"So you two had your first fight," chuckled the old man as he turned and headed to the galley to make himself a cup of tea.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Good Afternoon!

All right how was it? Don't worry Aang and Azula will be in the next chapter. So today is a snow day so I had some time to type this business up. It's so cold it's negative fifteen degrees outside, brrrrrrr!! I need some hot Jasmine Tea!!! Lol, well thanks a bundle for the excellent review people!! Cya in chappie 17!!!!!

Beauty


	17. Snow and Detective Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I own an imagination!!!!!!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 17: Snow and Detective Work**

"Now War Minister Ching I hope you can handle Ba Sing Se will I'm gone."

"Of course Princess!" he replied nervously.

"Well just know that if I find that you messed it up I will not hesitate to take you out," Azula snapped. "Mai, Ty Lee where are you, the Avatar and his bison are waiting outside!"

"Coming Azula," pleasantly chirped Ty Lee as she ran toward her friend, pink bag swinging at her side.

"Do we really have to travel on that disgusting animal?" Mai asked bored.

"We wouldn't have to if didn't let Zuko get away," growled Azula, reminding Mai of her mess up.

"So why are we teaming up with the Avatar shouldn't we be trying to catch him?" asked Ty Lee, changing the subject.

"Well I figure it'll be easier I use the Avatar to help me rid the world of Zuko and by traveling with him and his little group I can learn all of their weaknesses. Then I can use them against the Avatar later," Azula answered.

"Oh Azula you are so brilliant!" cheered Ty Lee as she gave her friend a hug.

"Yes, yes now let's go already," said the Fire Nation Princess, breaking away from her companion.

vvvvv

Aang was outside in the morning sun waiting for Azula and company. He had just finished with putting on Appa new saddle and was now brushing the loveable beast while humming a cheerful tune. Aang noticed Sokka was coming toward him.

"Hey Sokka what's up?"

"What's up? Are you serious? How can you be so happy and peaceful when we are about to go on a man hunt with three dangerous ladies?" Sokka spastically shouted.

"Stop worrying, Azula's helping us, and she's not lying Toph even said so," replied the monk.

"Aang seriously this is a bad idea."

"No it isn't with her helping us, we'll find Katara and get revenge on Zuko!"

"I want to find Katara as much as you do, but teaming up with Azula is not going to lead to good things, she's evil! Also what's with you suddenly wanting to get "revenge" on Zuko, sure I hate him too, but we always got away when he was chasing us. Plus I know if he had the chance he wouldn't kill us, with Azula I'm not so sure!"

"Yea twinkle toes what's with the sudden lapse in judgment?" asked Toph who came up behind them. Aang was about to give a rebuttal when Azula and her friends arrived.

"Are we ready Avatar?" asked Azula in a: I'm-trying-to-be-friendly-but-not-really-because-eventually-I'm-going-to-take-you-down voice.

"We sure are!" Aang merrily replied as he jumped onto Appa. The rest of the teens boarded the giant bison. Ty Lee sat down next to Sokka on the saddle.

"So it must be fate that we are traveling together," Ty Lee flirtatiously giggled.

"Uh yea," said Sokka as he picked up Toph and placed her between them.

"Yip, Yip," cried Aang as he set course for the Fire Nation.

vvvvv

Katara pulled her dark red coat over her head and went up on deck. Ever since they left the tropical waters of the Fire Nation it had gotten colder outside. She leaned up against the railing as the moon shone down onto her face. Zuko and Iroh had gone to bed hours ago but Katara just couldn't sleep. She was so excited to finally go home, she could already smell the stewed sea prunes as Gran-Gran stirred them in the pot. Katara snapped from her reverie when she felt something cold and wet on her face. The young teen looked up into the night sky and saw tiny snowflakes falling down. She hadn't seen snow for quite a while and decided to let everyone know what was happening.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Katara shouted as she ran through the narrow hallways of the ship like a five-year old on Christmas morning. She ran past Iroh's door but of course he didn't even stir because Katara's shouting was blocked out by the sound of his own loud snoring. When she arrived Zuko's door she furiously knocked on it as she continued to shout,

"It's snowing! Zuko wake up it's snowing!" When he didn't greet her at the door she opened it and ran in. Making her way to his bedside she could see even in the dark that he was awake.

"C'mon Zuko get up let's go play in the snow!" Katara sat down on the side of his bed.

"Katttaraaa it's like three hours away from sunrise go to sleep," groggily answered the banished prince.

"But Zuko it's snowing now!" she protested. He sat up and quickly lit the candles in his room. Now that she could see she noticed Zuko was shirtless and she blushed.

"Katara night time is for sleeping not playing in the snow!" he growled. She looked away with a hurt expression on her face. He felt bad for upsetting her so he spoke again,

"Look we have plenty on time to play in the snow, I'm sure it will still be snowing tomorrow. But right now let's just get some rest, so take off that coat and get under the covers." She took off the coat and turned to face Zuko, who had just extinguished the light with a flick of his wrist. She was shocked he even suggest something like that.

"But…"

"Katara we're just going to sleep," Zuko wearily replied. Katara smiled then climbed in, wrapping her arms around Zuko. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers over them. It didn't take long for the two lovers to drift off to sleep.

vvvvv

They had finally reached the Fire Nation capital after two day of straight flying. The two groups were starting to get along a little better. Even though Azula knew the water tribe and blind girl didn't trust her at all. The boy wouldn't even sleep at night. Azula was a smart girl though she wanted them to trust her so it would be easier to get secrets and weakness out of them, so whenever there was an argument or fight she would break the tension with a "Zuko Story", like the time she set his pants on fire, or the time when she pushed him in the turtle-duck pond. Usually after these stupid stories of her big brother everyone would laugh even the boy who Ty Lee had a crush on.

"So Azula now that were here how do we find them, I mean they probably left the country by now," said Aang as he landed Appa in a cover of trees next to the city.

"Don't worry about that Avatar, I'll find out where they went," stated Azula in a malicious voice.

"Yea she's an excellent detective!" Ty Lee chimed in.

"Yes Avatar just wait here with your friends, Ty Lee, Mai come with me we're gonna pay a certain docking manager a visit. Sokka shrugged as the deadly trio head out to the docks.

When they arrived at the shipping office Azula told her friends to wait outside until further instruction. The Fire Princess strode right into the tiny office, Chang was at his desk busy studying some documents.

"Hey you can't just waltz in here like…" he looked up and saw that it was Azula. "Princess oh please come in I'm sorry I didn't see that it was you," Chang nervously stuttered.

"Oh it is quite all right, I really just came over here to get some information."

"Yes, yes anything you need Princess."

"Have you seen these to men and if so where are they going and who are they traveling with?" spat Azula unfolding a wanted poster of Zuko and Iroh.

"I…I haven't seen them in years princess I swear…I swear," stumbled Chang as Azula got up in his face.

"Is that so?" He nodded. "Very well." Azula turned to leave then suddenly whipped back around shooting a bright blue flame right past his chubby face. "Liar!" she screamed. "Where are they?"

"Uh…I don't know," Chang desperately was trying to protect his friend.

"Okay Chang, I know you are lying to me and I do not tolerate liars! So I will give you two options: (1) you can tell me everything you know or (2) I can kill you right here and now, and I assure you I will have no feelings of remorse," threatened the deadly sixteen year-old girl.

"Okay, okay I tell you, I'll tell you. Please don't kill me," cried the cowardly man who was now sweating furiously.

Ty Lee and Mai were getting quite bored when suddenly Azula emerged from the shipping office.

"So…?" asked Mai.

"Iroh, Zuzu and the girl are headed to the South Pole," smirked Azula with hate glimmering in her brown eyes.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Greetings!

So yes it's been awhile, but how was it? I thought I'd throw a little bit of Zutaray fluff in there! Don't worry there will be more Iroh in the next chapter! I think this story is probably going to have 19 or 20 chapters!!! So we are coming to the end soon but never fear because that just means I will start a new one!!! So thank you for the awesome reviews!!! And for the person who said my story was cheesy I thank you because you got me in the mood for some cheese so I went to the deli and got this new kind of cheese and it was delicious!!!!! So anyway cya in chappie 18!!!

Beauty


	18. The South Pole

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Avatar!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Chapter 18: The South Pole**

"I found out where your friend, my brother, and uncle are headed," said Azula as she, Ty Lee, and Mai climbed on to Appa.

"Where?" eagerly asked Aang.

"The South Pole," replied the Fire Nation Princess.

"Wow that's so obvious," said Sokka while smacking a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe we didn't think of that."

"Ew, why did they have to go there, it's so cold," complained Mai, who was not thrilled that she would have to journey to the snow covered end of the earth.

"I'm glad we're get to go to The South Pole, I have never seen snow before!" exclaimed a chipper Ty Lee.

"Yea I'm am a little homesick," added Sokka although he was really talking to himself.

"Well I just want to find Sugar Queen, and leave," stated Toph. Turning to Sokka she said in a whisper, "without Lightening Monster, Pinky, and Gloominess over here." Azula and company did not hear Toph, but Aang did and shot her a glare.

"Well then we're off to The South Pole," shouted Aang in a cheerful voice. "Appa Yip Yip!" Appa rose into the clear blue sky and headed for the frosty south.

vvvvv

Zuko was in his room on the ship meditating in front of the few candles that he had managed to "liberate," when his Uncle entered.

"Nephew is something wrong, you have been in here almost all day?" asked Iroh.

"Uncle just leave me alone," growled Zuko without opening his eyes.

"It's about Katara isn't?" Zuko sometimes hated how his Uncle was always right.

"I'm just worried that she still has feelings for the Avatar," sighed Zuko.

"I don't think she has the same feelings for him as she does you, but what makes you think that?" asked an intrigued Iroh.

"Because she keeps talking about him and how she hopes he and her friends are at The South Pole when we arrive," explained the younger Firebender. Iroh took a breath, about to speak but Zuko beat him to it.

"Uncle, don't you dare give me a proverb!"

"Very well Prince Zuko, I merely think that she is just a little homesick and misses her friends, you should not feel threatened," said the retired general.

"Thanks Uncle I think you're right, but I still hope the Avatar isn't going to be there," answered Zuko.

"Now, now; we're going to arrive soon, Katara's out on the deck if you want to join her," suggested Iroh with a wink. Zuko nodded as he stood up, grabbed his deep red coat, and left for the boat deck.

As Zuko stepped out into the freezing air of the far south he found Katara standing at the bow of the fire navy ship. She was gazing at the small white village in the distance. Zuko smiled and walked up behind her lacing one arm around her waist.

"Oh!" Katara jumped. "Zuko you startled me I didn't know you were there," laughed Katara, Zuko smiled at her.

"So we're almost there," said the Firebender.

"Yea, I'm so excited to see Gran-Gran," sighed Katara. "Oh don't worry if you just apoloigize for what happened last time I don't think she be mad," she reassured Zuko.

"I hope so," replied Zuko as his eyes wandered to the multiple glaciers the ship was passing.

"It'll be fine," Katara said, then she turned Zuko's head toward her and gave him a kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Zuko spoke,

"Come on lets go down to the docking area below deck." The Waterbender nodded and followed her boyfriend into the depths of the iron ship.

vvvvv

Once the fire navy ship was spotted heading straight for the village, Pakku assembled in a fighting position along with his fellow Waterbenders at the snow covered mouth of the village. Every single one of them was ready to fight whoever resided in the iron demon that was coming their way. That's why all of the ready benders were surprised when Katara a Master Waterbender, came running out of the docked ship. The girl clad in a red coat ran up to Pakku and gave him a bear hug.

"Pakku I'm so glad to see you! Oh wow you really fixed this place up!" Katara exclaimed as she noticed tall buildings made out of snow mixed in among the huts and tents.

"Uh…very nice to see you to but why…" asked a confused Pakku.

"Gran-Gran!" Katara interrupted Pakku, when she spotted her grandmother coming up behind him. Running toward her she caught her in a hug.

"Oh Katara I have missed you so, but why aren't you with Sokka and Aang and why are you traveling on a Fire Nation ship?" questioned the elderly woman.

"Well it's a very long story and I will tell you, but first I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Zuko and his uncle, Iroh," answered Katara. Zuko and Iroh both walked down the gang plank toward where Katara and the confused villagers stood. Zuko held his head low he knew these people weren't going to accept him, despite what Katara had said. He stopped in front of Katara and Kana who was astonished that her little waterbender was associating with Firebenders.

"Huh," Kana gasped as she recognized Zuko as the angry young Firebender that had attacked the village many months ago, looking for the Avatar. "You're the young man that…"

"Yes I know and I apologize for all of the problems may have caused you and your tribe, but I assure you that I'm now on you're side and would do nothing to harm you or your beautiful granddaughter," apologized Zuko as he knelt down in front of Kana, showing her his respect. The old women thought for moment. She could not believe her daughter was "with" this boy and she could not believe that the former Prince of the Fire Nation was apologizing to her. She looked back at his face; it looked different than when she had first encountered him. His face wasn't as fierce; it was softer as if he had changed somehow. The wise old lady could tell he was being sincere and truthful.

"I accept your apology," replied Gran-Gran. "Now let's get everyone inside and get everything cleared up." Zuko smiled he couldn't believe that she had forgave him. Katara took his hand and followed her grandmother. Zuko glanced back to see his uncle following behind them. Iroh gave him an, "I-knew-you-could-do-it" smile.

vvvvv

After Zuko and Katara had explained the entire story to Gran-Gran and the other leaders of the village, everyone headed outside to prepare a meal for the approaching evening. Zuko and Iroh had helped with the fire, which made the villagers trust them a little more. At dinner Zuko sat and listened to Katara's tales of her childhood as he tried to stomach the stewed blubber. Zuko didn't mind the disgusting food too much, because he was here with his uncle and Katara, and the Avatar was nowhere to be found. At least that's what the unsuspecting teen thought.

Katara, Zuko, and Iroh were helping clean up dinner when Katara spotted something flying in sunset streaked sky. She dropped everything and ran for the mouth of the village, Zuko and his uncle followed suit.

"It's Appa!" she cried as the young Waterbender ran flailing her arms about. Sure enough the fluffy beast landed, but instead of Aang jumping down to greet her, Azula sprang down out of the saddle, shooting a small wave of blue flames in front of her. Katara just stood there in shock as she saw Aang get off and stand beside the Fire Nation Princess.

"Azula," growled Zuko as he gritted his teeth and took a fighting stance.

"Yes, Zuzu it is I, and I plan to eliminate you here and now, or should I say we." She motioned to Aang standing next to her. Aang shot Zuko an angry look, which Zuko promptly returned.

"Aang why?" asked Katara softly.

"I'm sorry Katara but it was the only way to find you and make sure Zuko won't bother us anymore.

"But he's not bothering us anymore he's changed!" she cried.

"Please!" laughed Azula.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe that and I won't let him be with you and hurt you Katara,'' Aang explained.

"All right enough," shouted Azula, "everybody you know the plan!" Aang concentrated on the icy ground as a sullen Sokka and shoe wearing Toph made their way to Katara. The ground began to shake and split causing Zuko and Iroh to step forward toward Aang, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee; and Katara to step back with Sokka and Toph, who had reluctantly grabbed both of her arms restricting her from fighting. Meanwhile Kana and Pakku had gotten all of the villagers inside to safety.

Aang had finished separating the ice and took a fighting stance next to Azula. Then suddenly Ty Lee and Mai had attacked Iroh sending him sliding across the ice far away from his nephew. The two girls followed Iroh, leaving the seventeen year-old alone to fight Azula and Aang. He was isolated. Azula smirked at Zuko, he knew this was her plan it was so strategic and sneaky. Zuko looked to the right to see Iroh ready to face Mai and Ty Lee; Zuko looked behind him and across the way on the other chunk of ice at a struggling Katara who was being held and unable to fight; Zuko looked in front of him to see his bitch of a sister and an angry Avatar ready to kill him.

Zuko took a fighting stance; he knew that this was it, but hell, he was not going to go down without a fight.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hello Readers & Reviewers!

Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry I've been busy getting ready for college and I've been somewhat lazy when it came to this story. But anyway what'd you think? In the next chapter there's going to be a whole lot of fighting, so it should be exciting. I know I've left you all at a cliffie, but never fear because I'm going to update a lot faster next time. Tomorrow at the earliest and Monday at the latest!!! Well thank you all for the lovely reviews!!!!!!!

Beauty


End file.
